INCUBUS
by Vampzarry
Summary: "Jangan remehkan kegelapan. Karena kegelapan juga dapat menelan jiwa yang suci. Dan aku menginginkanmu, Kyungsoo, jiwamu dan tubuhmu." [kaisoo, chanbaek, hunhan]
1. chapter 1

**Summary** :

Kim Kai adalah Pemimpin tertinggi dari tiga kelompok Iblis. Mereka sudah menguasai bumi termasuk Seoul selama 10 tahun. Yang mana mereka membuat peraturan untuk para manusia. Mengumpulkan mereka yang berumur 17 tahun sebagai budak dan setelah itu tidak ada yang tau bagaimana kelanjutan untuk mereka yang 'terpilih'.

Do Kyungsoo, seorang pria pendek yang mencoba kabur dari mereka yang selalu mengambil manusia saat manusia itu berumur 17 tahun. Dan mereka yang manusia sebut dengan incubus.

[ _incubus adalah iblis yang mengambil energi manusia dengan berhubungan badan]_

 **Warning** : mature, boylovers/bxb

Prolog : Melarikan Diri

Matahari mulai bersembunyi di balik awan, malu untuk menampakan dirinya yang mulai tidak bersinar. Digantikan dengan bulan yang sekarang memiliki sinarnya. Langit pun mulai menjadi gelap dengan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi.

Malam akan tiba dan orang-orang pun dengan cepat masuk kedalam rumahnya. Bersiap bersembunyi dari makhluk yang tidak diinginkan yang kini hidup bersama mereka.

Malam ini adalah malam untuk mereka yang telah berumur 17 tahun dikumpulkan di tengah kota. Berbaris untuk dipilih oleh makhluk-makhluk tersebut.

Ada keluarga yang pasrah ketika anak atau saudaranya diambil. Ada juga yang menyembunyikan anaknya di tempat yang jauh walau akhirnya makhluk itu dapat menemukannya.

Dan ini adalah malam yang menegangkan untuk keluarga Do. Karena anak terakhir mereka, Do Kyungsoo akan berumur 17 tahun ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00.

"Sayang, aku tidak mau Kyungsoo diambil." Ibu Kyungsoo kini menangis dipelukan suaminya. Mengingat bagaimana anak pertamanya ikut dalam barisan beberapa tahun lalu, yang hampir terpilih. Namun keberuntungan masih menyertainya.

Lalu, kali ini, anak terakhirnya lah yang akan berdiri di barisan itu, yang manusia sebut dengan barisan kematian. Karena tidak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi setelah mereka terpilih.

"Tenanglah sayang, berdoa semoga keberuntungan terus menyertai anak kita."

Di balik pintu, berdiri seorang pria dengan postur tubuh seperti wanita, kecil dan pendek. Wajahnya pun bisa dibilang tampan namun juga imut.

Do Kyungsoo, dia lah yang bersembunyi di balik pintu itu, mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya.

Jujur saja, sedatar-datarnya ekspresi yang ia perlihatkan pada semua orang, namun rasa takut dan gugup menyelimuti dirinya.

Dengan cepat, ia kembali ke kamarnya di lantai atas dengan tergesa-gesa. Mengunci dirinya di dalam sana dan berharap ia pergi ke dunia yang tidak ada makhluk menjijikan yang mengambil manusia seenaknya yang bernama incubus.

"Baekhyun, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ucapnya dalam hati setelah ia mengunci kamarnya dan membanting tubuhnya di ranjang besarnya.

Baekhyun adalah kakak kelas serta sahabatnya yang telah diambil oleh incubus sialan itu. Tahun lalu, adalah tahun terakhir ia tertawa dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah kepergiannya, Kyungsoo terpuruk, ia tidak pergi sekolah selama sebulan penuh. Ia juga tidak keluar dari kamarnya, yang membuat kedua orang tua serta kakaknya khawatir padanya.

Sejak saat itulah, ia membeci incubus. Membenci mereka yang telah mengambil sahabatnya. Se-cerewetnya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tetap menyayanginya.

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan selimut, suara isakan keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan ketakutannya lagi, ia juga tidak ingin bercerita pada siapapun tentang perasaannya kecuali pada Baekhyun.

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan tangisnya. Suara lembut ibunya memanggilnya pelan. Ia pun bangun dari ranjangnya dan mencuci wajahnya sebelum membuka pintu dengan berat hati.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" Ibunya memeluk Kyungsoo erat yang membuat orang yang dipeluk menutup wajahnya di sela-sela leher perempuan yang ia sayang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bu."

"Jangan berbohong pada ibumu. Aku tahu kau takut, Soo."

Sekarang, ibunya menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo dibelakangnya dan menatap anak terakhirnya dengan serius.

"Aku ingin kau pergi dari sini, Soo."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan menatap ibunya dengan kaget, "Kenapa?"

"Lebih baik aku kehilangan dirimu yang masih akan baik-baik saja walau bukan bersama ibu daripada aku kehilangan dirimu yang belum tahu apa yang terjadi padamu setelah kau diambil oleh mereka."

"Ibu, tenanglah. Mungkin keberuntungan akan datang pada keluarga kita untuk kedua kalinya seperti hyung."

"Tapi kesempatan kedua juga belum tentu adanya, Soo."

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya. Dan sejujurnya ia ingin pergi, tapi ia tidak tau harus kemanakah dirinya setelah ia pergi dari rumah?

"Kau berbeda dari hyungmu. Kau-Kau terlihat manis. Dan makhluk itu suka dengan yang manis."

"Ibu mengataiku atau bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia merasa seperti makanan saat ibunya mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Aku serius. Makhluk-makhluk itu memiliki ketua, Soo. Aku tidak tau, mereka mengambil anak-anak tersebut untuk diri mereka sendiri atau untuk ketuanya. Kau juga tau kan mereka ada tiga kelompok?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kyungsoo tau bahwa incubus yang datang ke bumi berasal dari tiga kelompok yang berbeda, namun mereka bertiga bersahabat. Incubus kelompok terakhir bernama Oh.

Dan Incubus yang mengambil sahabatnya adalah incubus tertinggi kedua, yang bernama Park.

Lalu, kelompok yang paling ditakuti manusia adalah kelompok pertama dan paling tertinggi, yang bernama Kim. Semua orang hanya berharap mereka tidak dipilih oleh Kim bahkan kalau bisa tidak dipilih oleh ketiga kelompok tersebut.

"Ibu mohon pergilah sebelum tengah malam datang."

"Tidak bisakah kita berbohong bahwa aku masih berumur 15 atau 16 tahun?"

Ibunya menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, Soo. Mereka bisa mencium anak yang sudah matang atau berumur 17 tahun."

"Jika mereka bisa menciumnnya, apa gunanya aku pergi?"

"Bersembunyilah, kau pergi ke hutan, disana ada sebuah gua yang sulit ditemukan. Hanya keluarga kita yang tau keberadaan gua tersebut."

"Tapi, aku tidak tau ibu."

"Hutan akan menuntunmu kesana. Hatimu akan menuntunmu kesana. Apa kau mau diambil oleh mereka?" Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng.

"Tinggalah disana selama setahun. Besok ibu akan datang kesana, membawakan makanan dan baju untukmu. Kami juga akan sering mengunjungimu."

Setelah perbincangan mereka tersebut. Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat kakaknya serta kedua orang tuanya tersenyum sedih kearahnya.

Mereka bertiga memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sedih, "Sehatlah terus nak. Ingat, ayah dan ibu akan mengunjungimu disana."

"Angin akan menuntunmu, hutan akan memanggil namamu dan hatimu akan memberitahumu."

Walaupun tidak mengerti dengan ucapan ibunya, Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk sebelum keluar dari rumah yang ia tinggali selama 17 tahun itu. Dan malam ini adalah harapannya untuk bisa bebas dari makhluk terkutuk tersebut.

Kini Kyungsoo sudah memasuki hutan dari setengah jam yang lalu, kakinya mulai lelah berjalan. Tidak ada satu pun cahaya yang menerangi jalannya.

Dia pun berhenti di depan pohon yang besar, menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon tersebut.

"Apa sekarang sudah tengah malam?" Mata besarnya melihat ke atas, menatap bulan purnama yang sedikit tertutup oleh pohon-pohon di dalam hutan.

Sebentar lagi adalah waktu pemilihan. Waktu mereka mengambil manusia dan mengumpulkannya di tengah kota. Dan ini adalah saat-saat yang menegangkan untuk Kyungsoo karena dirinya belum juga menemukan gua yang dibicarakan ibunya.

"Apa yang harus lakukan? Apa?"

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dalam hati dia selalu berdoa agar dia bisa menemukan gua yang dimaksud dengan cepat.

"Tenang Soo, tenang. Kau bisa menemukannya." Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menenangkan hatinya. Tanpa disadari olehnya, kakinya bergerak dengan sendirinya, berjalan masuk ke dalama hutan yang lebih gelap.

Sampai dia membuka matanya dan menemukan sebuah gua yang besar di depan matanya. Dengan senyum lebar yang terpampang diwajahnya ia pun berteriak dengan pelan.

"Aku menemukannya!"


	2. Chapter 1 : Usaha yang sia-sia

**Summary** :

Kim Kai adalah Pemimpin tertinggi dari tiga kelompok Iblis. Mereka sudah menguasai bumi termasuk Seoul selama 10 tahun. Yang mana mereka membuat peraturan untuk para manusia. Mengumpulkan mereka yang berumur 17 tahun sebagai budak dan setelah itu tidak ada yang tau bagaimana kelanjutan untuk mereka yang 'terpilih'.

Do Kyungsoo, seorang pria pendek yang mencoba kabur dari mereka yang selalu mengambil manusia saat manusia itu berumur 17 tahun. Dan mereka yang manusia sebut dengan incubus.

[ _incubus adalah iblis yang mengambil energi manusia dengan berhubungan badan]_

 _Cast :_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Kai_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Xi Luhan_

 _[cerita ini terfokus hanya pada Kaisoo, tapi chanbaek dan hunhan ada.]_

 ** _Chapter 1 : Usaha yang Sia-Sia_**

Seorang pria berkulit cokelat eksotis dengan rahang yang terbentuk sempurna, memperlihatkan kegagahan serta ketampanan dari sang pemilik. Wajah yang dapat membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut padanya.

Pria itu bernama Kim Kai, ketua incubus yang terkuat dengan seorang wanita yang berada terduduk diantara selangkangannya.

Wanita cantik yang mengisap dan menikmati junior Kai yang masih lemas dengan bergairah. Namun, hanya tatapan malas yang wanita itu dapatkan dari Kai.

Kai menghela nafasnya malas, memutar bola mata merahnya dengan kesal saat melihat wanita yang sedang menghisap juniornya tidak berhasil membuat nafsunya bangun.

"Sudahlah. Aku bosan denganmu."

Kai bangun dari kursinya dan memakai celananya kembali, menendang wanita yang masih terduduk tepat di wajahnya, membuat wanita cantik itu meringis kesakitan. Merasakan cairan merah keluar dari hidungnya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku akan lebih berusaha."

"Tidak perlu, Aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi denganmu. Lagi pula kau sudah berumur 18 tahun. Terlalu tua untukku."

Kai menjetikkan jarinya sekali dan dalam hitungan detik dua orang pria berdiri hadapannya.

"Kalian terlambat satu detik."

Kedua orang tersebut menunduk meminta maaf dan Kai menendang tubuh keduanya dengan keras, namun tidak mendapat reaksi sakit apapun dari keduanya.

"Terlambat satu detik maka mendapat satu tendangan." Mereka pun mengangguk.

Wanita yang masih terduduk itu pun kini takut setengah mati melihat ketiga pria di depannya. Karena ia tau nyawanya mungkin hanya di ujung tanduk setelah Kai mengucapkan dua kata.

"Bawa dia."

"Tolong! Jangan lakukan ini! Kumohon!" Wanita itu terus berteriak histeris saat kedua pria tersebut memaksanya untuk bangun dan menariknya dengan kuat.

Kai sendiri menutup telinganya yang sakit karena teriakan cempreng sang wanita, "Aish, aku benar-benar membenci wanita. Ingin rasanya kusobek mulut besarnya."

Pria itu kini berjalan ke jendela besar yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Melihat sinar bulan yang masih malu menampakkan dirinya dan bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Dia menatap ke hutan yang tepat berada di luar rumahnya. Hutan yang sengaja ia jadikan tempat tinggalnya karena kesunyian alamnya. Alam yang beruntung karena masih belum tersentuh jari kotor manusia.

Mata merahnya melihat jam dinding di belakangnya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 00.00, senyum tipis pun terpasang di wajah tampannya. Senyum licik yang selalu ia keluarkan.

"Akhirnya, akan ada makanan baru malam ini."

Kai segera keluar dari rumah dan menaikki mobilnya untuk pergi ke kota, dimana para pengikutnya mengumpulkan manusia-manusia yang menjijikan.

Ia hanya memakai baju dan celana hitam namun tetap terlihat tampan walau diterangi oleh sedikit cahaya bulan. Dua orang pria tampan pun sudah berdiri di depan para manusia yang terlihat sangat takut.

Senyumannya kembali mengembang, rasa takut mereka seperti makanan untuk dirinya dan teman-temannya. Ia sangat menyukai ini, menyukai orang-orang yang takut padanya.

"Hei Kai."

"Hei Chan, hei Sehun."

Orang yang bernama Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan datar dan kembali menatap semut-semut ketakutan di depannya.

Mata berwarna orangenya terus mencari-cari sosok yang dapat menarik perhatiannya, namun nihil, malam ini tidak ada yang terkesan menarik untuknya. Mereka hanya berisi manusia-manusia membosankan.

"Kau menemukanya, Hun?" Tanya Kai pada Sehun dan hanya gelengan yang ia dapatkan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Chan?"

Orang yang bernama Chan alias Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan duduk di batu yang ada di belakangnya. Mata birunya melihat sekumpulan manusia di depannya dengan datar.

"Tidak, Lagipula aku sudah menemukannya tahun lalu. Aku masih ingin bermain dengannya."

"Cih, laki-laki bermata sipit itu?" Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya malas dan kembali menatap barisan di depannya.

Kai berdecak ketika Chanyeol masih ingin melakukannya dengan laki-laki yang ia temukan tahun lalu. Jika dilihat, pria itu memang cukup manis, namun sayang, ia bukanlah tipe Kai.

Kai hanya tidak suka ketika temannya hanya terfokus pada satu orang, apalagi itu adalah Chanyeol. Kai dan Chanyeol tidaklah berbeda, mereka berdua sangat suka bersenang-senang dengan siapapun. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang masih mencari kesukaannya.

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang memilih malam ini."

Pria berkulit tan itu kini berjalan ke barisan tersebut, memperhatikan dengan detail siapa yang cocok untuknya malam ini.

"Tidak ada yang menarik."

Beberapa orang yang mendengar hal tersebut menjadi lega, karena artinya mereka bukan yang terpilih. Namun salah satu laki-laki hampir pingsan saat Kai menyentuh pundaknya.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di keningnya, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Kai yang merasakan ketakutan bocah tersebut hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau mau kupilih?" Laki-laki yang dipegang itu pun terdiam dengan takut.

"Aku tanya, apa kau mau kupilih?"

Dengan sekuat keberanian yang ia miliki, Laki-laki itu menggeleng pelan dengan tangan gemetar.

"Oke.-"

"Aku mau dia."

Tiga kata yang keluar dari mulut Kai berhasil membuat laki-laki itu menjadi putih pucat seperti darah berhenti di dalam tubuhnya.

Tidak lama, dua orang pria besar menggendong laki-laki yang kini sudah berteriak dan menangis dengan paksa.

Kai siap untuk pergi dari barisan tersebut, Mereka yang berkumpul pun sudah mulai merasa lega. Namun langkahnya terhenti, dan ia mulai menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku sudah memilih satu, sisanya kalian boleh memilih."

Para pengikut Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun pun langsung berjalan mendekati barisan manusia itu dengan senang, bagaimana tidak? Karena akhirnya mereka menemukan makanannya.

Apa aku lupa mengatakan apa yang para incubus makan? Mereka senang memakan ketakutan dan nafsu manusia, maka dari itu ia suka menggunakan manusia-manusia itu untuk hubungan seksual.

Tengah malam sudah berlalu sejak tiga jam yang lalu, dan Kai tengah keluar dari rumahnya menuju hutan di belakang rumahnya.

Dia sangat kesal karena manusia yang ia pilih ternyata tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Dirinya hanya ingin orang yang terlihat polos dan tersiksa saat seks dengannya, bukan orang yang justru seperti seorang jalang, berteriak setiap kali ia menusukkan juniornya ke lubangnya.

Hal yang paling mengecewakan adalah lubang itu tidak lagi ketat. Kai menginginkan lubang yang dapat meremas juniornya dengan kuat. Membuat dirinya merasakan kenikmatan.

Namun apa yang ia dapat? Hanya seorang laki-laki yang ternyata bernafsu dan tidak nikmat. Nafsu yang keluar darinya pun tidak seenak seperti mereka yang polos.

Kai dengan kesal menendang pohon-pohon yang ada di hutan dengan kuat, membuat sedikit getaran pada tanah di hutan tersebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bau manis tercium di hidungnya. Bau yang belum pernah Kai rasakan selama ini. Bau yang sangat manis dan nikmat.

"Ahh..sangat nikmat."

Kai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba mencium bau manis tersebut. Mata merahnya melihat keseluruh hutan, berharap menemukan orang yang mempunyai bau manis yang sedang menghantui hidungnya.

Bibirnya sedikit terangkat saat melihat sebesit bayangan di depannya. Suara ranting pohonpun menyertai kaki kecil yang lari entah kemana.

Kyungsoo mulai berlari sekencang mungkin saat melihat pria bermata merah di depannya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia menangis namun ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

Ini salahnya karena ia keluar dari gua tersebut. Ia hanya ingin ke sungai untuk mengambil air untuk minum, namun belum sampai ke sungai, ia sudah bertemu dengan incubus. Tuhan, jangan sampai usaha kedua orang tuanya sia-sia hanya karena dirinya ingin mengambil air.

"Oh Tuhan, tolong lindungi aku." Doanya dalam hati.

Nafasnya mulai memburu karena berlari, keringat pun membasahi wajahnya, bukan keringat karena lelah, tapi keringat dingin karena rasa takut terus menyelimuti dirinya.

Jantungnya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat saat mendengar ranting terinjak di belakangnya. Kyungsoo pun menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Berlari sekuat tenaga untuk memasuki gua. Beharap itu adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Bagaikan rusa yang dikejar oleh Harimau, secepat apapun rusa itu berlari namun tidak akan pernah mengalahkan kecepatan sang harimau.

Kai berdiri di depan Kyungsoo, Wajah bahagianya kini memperlihatkan gigi taring yang berada di barisan giginya. Ya, Kai adalah Incubus dengan darah vampire. Darah royal diantara para incubus.

Kyungsoo diam di tempatnya, kakinya seperti dipaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Namun, ia terus berusaha memperlihatkan wajah datar tanpa ketakutan.

 _'Jangan pernah menunjukkan ketakutanmu pada incubus karena mereka akan semakin menyukainya.'_ Itulah pesan terakhir yang Kyungsoo terima dari Baekhyun.

"Jangan mendekat!"Kai tidak mendengarkannya, ia terus berjalan mendekati sang rusa yang ketakutan.

Kai bisa melihat laki-laki yang berada di depannya ini sangat jelas. Mata bulat yang berusaha menutupi ketakutannya, Bibir tebal yang berusaha untuk tidak bergetar, Dan hidung yang berusaha untuk tetap bernafas normal.

Hanya satu yang dipikiran Kai saat ini, ia menemukan rusa yang cantik. Menemukan rusa yang ia bisa nikmati setiap hari. Dan Kai menginginkan rusa tersebut.

 _"Ah, you're so cute."_

 **Tbc**

 _Ini fanfic pertama kali bikin sih, cuma baru coba post, sekalian belajar pake fanfiction karena biasanya pake wattpad, jadi ga ngerti sama sekali hehe._

 _Maaf buat ceritanya yang masih aneh atau imajinasinya terlalu jauh hehe_


	3. Chapter 2 : Mencari Rusa yang Hilang

**Summary** :

Kim Kai adalah Pemimpin tertinggi dari tiga kelompok Iblis. Mereka sudah menguasai bumi termasuk Seoul selama 10 tahun. Yang mana mereka membuat peraturan untuk para manusia. Mengumpulkan mereka yang berumur 17 tahun sebagai budak dan setelah itu tidak ada yang tau bagaimana kelanjutan untuk mereka yang 'terpilih'.

Do Kyungsoo, seorang pria pendek yang mencoba kabur dari mereka yang selalu mengambil manusia saat manusia itu berumur 17 tahun. Dan mereka yang manusia sebut dengan incubus.

[ _incubus adalah iblis yang mengambil energi manusia dengan berhubungan badan]_

 _ **Cast** :_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Kai_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Xi Luhan_

 _[cerita ini terfokus hanya pada Kaisoo, tapi chanbaek dan hunhan ada.]_

 ** _Chapter 2 : Mencari Rusa yang Hilang_**

"Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu di dalam barisan? Dilihat dari baumu tadi menandakan bahwa kau sudah berumur 17 tahun."

Kyungsoo diam tidak menjawab, memang apa yang harus ia katakan? Bilang bahwa ia takut masuk kedalam barisan kematian? Oke dia takut, tapi ia tidak mau makhluk di depannya tahu akan rasa takutnya.

Kyungsoo mulai mengambil posisi bela diri walaupun ia tidak bisa, tapi ia sudah banyak menonton film tentang bela diri mungkin itu dapat sedikit membantunya.

Kai yang sedang berpikir tentang jawaban dari pertanyaannya pun tiba-tiba tersenyum menang. Senyum yang ditunjukkan untuk Kyungsoo bahwa dirinyalah yang menang bukan Kyungsoo.

Kai menemukan Kyungsoo disaat pria kecil tersebut ingin lari dari barisan pilihan. Ah betapa beruntungnya malam ini. Mendapatkan tikus yang tidak berguna namun kini mendapat rusa yang berguna. Tangkapan yang lebih besar.

"Kau ingin kabur dari barisan kan?" Pria berkulit cokelat itu tersenyum meremehkan. Senyum yang dibenci oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, kau pikir aku takut padamu? Makhluk menjijikan seperti kalian tidak menakutiku."

Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo ingin menutup mulutnya sekarang juga. Mulut besarnya bisa membawa petaka untuknya.

 _'Ah kenapa aku harus terbawa emosi?'_ Jujur, dikepala Kyungsoo sedang terjadi perang karena kata yang ia ucapkan.

Tidak ada maksud untuknya berkata seperti itu, namun otaknya bekerja seperti yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ingin rasanya ia memukul kepalanya sekarang. Kyungsoo hanya berharap Iblis di depannya tidak ikut terbawa emosi.

Namun, sebaliknya, bukannya terbawa emosi tapi makhluk di depannya justru tertawa dengan keras, seperti hal yang Kyungsoo katakan adalah hal yang lucu.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan manusia lucu sepertimu?"

Kai mengusap wajahnya pelan, menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sudut kelopak matanya. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan manusia yang berani padanya-Ah tidak, ia sudah bertemu seperti Kyungsoo setahun yang lalu. Manusia yang Chanyeol pilih.

Ah tahun lalu adalah masa-masa kesabaran Kai diuji oleh manusia pilihan Chanyeol, siapa namanya- backhyun? Bacon? Entahlah yang pasti manusia itu berhasil membuat kesabaran Kai berada di ujung tanduk dengan mulut pedasnya.

Kyungsoo sendiri secara diam-diam berjalan ke kiri dengan pelan, berusaha menjauh dari Kai yang sebelumnya ada di depannya. Gua nya berada di depan, Kyungsoo hanya berharap ia bisa sampai di gua tanpa disadari oleh Kai.

Incubus yang menyadari Kyungsoo pergi pun tersenyum kecil, Kyungsoo bisa menjadi mainan yang sangat menarik untuknya.

"Mencoba kabur, bocah kecil?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya pelan sebelum berlari melewati Kai yang tidak jauh dari dirinya. Kai sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah manusia yang ditemukannya.

Kai hampir berhasil menarik tangan Kyungsoo, namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghilang begitu saja seperti angin.

Menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang di depannya. Kai berjalan ke jalan yang di lewati Kyungsoo, nihil, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusianya.

"Sialan!" Umpat Kai.

Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menutup matanya pelan, tidak berapa lama ia kembali membuka matanya. Kini matanya berwarna merah menyala. Mata itu mulai melihat keselilingnya, mencari manusia kesayangannya.

"Oh jadi ini tempatmu bersembunyi, rusa kecil? Sungguh pintar."

Senyuman menyeramkan kembali berkembang di wajah Kai dengan mata merah yang masih menyala membuat wajahnya menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

"Aku akan kembali sayang, membawamu ke dalam pangkuanku. Tunggu aku disana."

"Bersembunyilah disana seperti rusa yang ketakutan sampai sang harimau menemukan dirimu."

Kyungsoo sekarang sudah berhasil memasuki gua, jantungnya terus berdetak dengan cepat, hormon adrenalinnya pun terasa sangat kuat. Ia sangat takut Kai berhasil menangkapnya. Terima kasih pada Tuhan karena ia masih diberikan keberuntungan.

Dia sendiri bingung saat melihat Kai yang sedang mencarinya. Apa Kai tidak dapat melihatnya? Apa karena gua ini terlalu gelap? Tapi aneh jika Kai yang notabenya seorang iblis tidak bisa melihat kedalam kegelapan.

Ah masa bodo yang penting Kyungsoo sudah selamat dari makhluk sepertinya. Tidak sia-sia usahanya untuk masuk kedalam gua.

"Ah hampir saja aku mati. Aku bahkan tidak tau iblis yang tadi termasuk kedalam kelompok apa. Semoga itu bukan kelompok Kim."

Pria kecil tersebut mulai merebahkan tubuhnya pada tanah yang kotor. Udara dingin pun berhasil membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Namun tidak ingin mengambil resiko kembali untuk keluar, ia menahan dirinya dan memaksakan matanya untuk terlelap.

Lain cerita dengan Kai yang dalam hitungan beberapa detik sudah kembali dari hutan. Ya, Kai mempunyai kekuatan _teleportation_. Berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?!" Tepat saat dua orang pria berdiri di samping kursinya Kai berteriak.

Ia tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan rusanya namun kedua makhluk bodoh ini justru sedang menikmati makanannya. Kai membanting keduanya ke dinding yang membuat dinding itu retak.

"Ma-maafkan kami."

"Aku tidak akan memberikan kalian makanan lagi jika kalian menjadi tidak becus untuk bekerja!"

Kedua orang tersebut hanya menunduk dengan takut saat Kai marah. Demi Tuhan, Jika Kai sudah marah, tanah terasa bergetar dan tatapan matanya sangat mematikan.

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin kalian melihat data anak-anak yang sudah berumur 17 tahun. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Sepertinya ada satu anak yang belum masuk kedalam barisan."

"Tapi waktunya sudah habis Tuan. Saya rasa pemerintah tidak akan mengijinkannya."

Kai menatap keduanya tidak suka, "Kalian melawanku? Aku tidak peduli dengan pemerintah manusia. Mereka tidak berguna, cepat ambilkan aku data itu!"

Kini emosi Kai sudah mencapai puncak, matanya kembali menyala dan aura menakutkan keluar dari tubuhnya. Dengan cepat kedua makhluk tersebut mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruangan Kai.

Sudah sejam Kai menunggu kedua utusannya mengambil data-data manusia, namun sampai sekarang mereka tidak kunjung datang. Ingin rasanya Kai memutar kepala mereka dan melepaskannya dari tubuhnya.

"Maaf kami terlambat, ini data-datanya tuan."

Tanpa melihat kearah keduanya, Kai mengambil data tersebut dan mengusir keduanya, sebelum Kai benar-benar akan membunuh mereka.

Dengan teliti, tangannya membalik data demi data setiap anak, mengamati foto dari data tersebut. Ia ingin menemukan bocah yang ia temukan di hutan, dan Ia ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya. Karena hanya keluarganya yang bisa membawa Kai padanya.

"Kim Seok Jin"

"Tampan, tapi tidak menarik untukku."

Selagi mencari rusa kesayangannya, ia juga mencoba mencari makanan lain untuknya jika ia butuh cadangan. Tapi percuma, semuanya tidak ada yang menarik. Lalu, mata merahnya berhenti di data ketiga terakhir. Senyumannya melebar saat melihat foto dari orang tersebut.

"Do Kyungsoo. Aku menemukanmu sayang."

"Ah saatnya bertemu dengan keluarga rusaku."

Di kediaman Do sendiri, tampak wanita paruh baya yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar tidurnya yang membuat sang pria terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sayang, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Wanita itu berhenti dan menatap suaminya dengan cemas, "Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo."

"Tenanglah, Kyungsoo sudah aman disana."

Wanita itu menggeleng, jujur perasaan sangat tidak enak, seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada anaknya dan keluarganya. Dan ia sangat takut apabila terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

Baru saja ia ingin membalas ucapan suaminya, namun bel rumah tiba-tiba berbunyi yang berhasil membuat detak jantung sang ibu bekerja lebih cepat.

"Aku tahu ia akan datang."

Suaminya hanya menatap istrinya dengan bertanya-tanya. Siapa yang datang? Bagaimana istrinya bisa tau seseorang akan datang? Padahal ini masih sangat pagi untuk berkunjung.

Sang wanita membuka pintu rumahnya dengan tatapan datar namun ramah, mengontrol detak jantungnya agar ia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dari makhluk di depan pintunya.

"Selamat malam nyonya Do."

Nyonya Do tersenyum manis pada orang di depannya yang mempunyai senyum menjengkelkan di wajahnya serta mata merah yang mengejek.

"Malam. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Kim, Namaku Kim Kai."

Kai sangat puas saat melihat ekspresi wanita di depan yang sebelumnya menunjukkan ekspresi datar kini hanya wajah ketakutan yang terpasang disana. Sungguh ia bangga menyebutkan namanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan Kim?"

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk?"

Nyonya Do tersenyum tipis, senyum yang ia paksakan. "Oh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak sopan, namun keluargaku sedang tidur, tidak baik jika seseorang masuk kedalam. Apalagi hanya ada wanita dan pria."

"Ayolah, mana mungkin aku menyentuh wanita yang bersuami? Apalagi wanita itu sudah sangat tua."

"Terimakasih sudah berpikir seperti manusia. Tapi tidak tetaplah tidak."

Rahang Kai mulai mengeras. Ia benar-benar benci dibantah. Apalagi dengan wanita tua seperti wanita di depannya. Ingin rasanya ia membunuhnya namun apa daya, hanya wanita ini yang dapat membawanya ke rusanya lagi pula rumahnya dilindungi oleh mantra.

Kai mulai tertawa renyah sebelum menatap Nyonya Do dengan datar, "Dasar penyihir licik, Aku tidak menyangka kau cukup pintar."

"Menyembunyikan anakmu di dalam gua yang hanya kaum penyihir yang tahu. Aku kira sekarang penyihir sudah punah. Ternyata salah, mereka menyembunyikan baunya dan menikah dengan manusia untuk berkembang biak."

"Terimakasih pujiannya Tuan Kim."

Sudah habis kesabaran Kai sekarang, ia hanya ingin mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya sekarang juga.

"Berikan aku anakmu."

"Tidak. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menyentuh anakku."

"Aku mempunyai batas kesabaran sayang. Bawa anakmu padaku."

Nyonya Do tersenyum meremehkan dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya menatap makhluk yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Sudah cukup kalian membunuh kaumku, tidak akan aku biarkan kalian menyentuh keluargaku."

"Sayang, siapa yang datang?"

Kai dan Nyonya Do melihat seseorang yang berjalan dengan mengusap matanya. Seorang pria dengan piyama putihnya. Kai tersenyum menang saat melihat Tuan Do bangun dari tidurnya.

"Per-"

Terlambat. Nyonya Do terlambat menyuruh suaminya untuk kembali ke kamar. Kai berhasil, ia berhasil mengontrol sang suami. Hanya ada beberapa Incubus yang dapat mengontrol manusia. Pikiran serta raganya.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

Tuan Do mengambil pisau yang berada di dekatnya dan mendekatkan pisau itu tepat di leher miliknya, dimana pembuluh darah mengalir disana. Hanya tatapan kosong sang suami yang diberikan untuk wanita yang kini menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Aku tau kekuatanmu mulai melemah. Jadi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kekuatanku."

"Kau- iblis!"

Kai tertawa puas, melihat keputusasaan di mata penyihir benar-benar membuatnya senang.

"Aku memang iblis, sayang. Sekarang bagaimana? Suami atau Anak?"

"Jika kehilangan anak, kau bisa membuatnya kembali dengan suamimu bukan? Kau tau? Berhubungan sex itu sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Kai dengan mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan Kyungsoo."

Kai menghela nafas pelan dan kembali menjetikkan darinya. Tuan Do mulai menggores pisaunya pada lehernya yang membuat luka panjang disana. Memperlihatkan cairan merah yang keluar mengotori piyama sang suami.

"Hentikan!" Teriak Nyonya Do dan langsung dihentikan oleh Kai.

"Cepatlah, aku tidak suka bernegosiasi terlalu lama."

Nyonya Do menghela nafasnya pelan dan pasrah sebelum berkata, "Aku akan membawamu padanya."

Kai tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan sang wanita. Nyonya Do mengucapkan sesuatu bahasa yang Kai tidak mengerti yang membuat pelindung dirumahnya tersebut menghilang.

Dengan hati-hati ia masuk kedalam dan berhasil. Ia berhasil masuk ke dalam kediaman Do. Kai menatap Nyonya Do dengan tatapan mengejek dan memegang pundak Nyonya Do dengan kekuatannya yang membuat wanita tersebut terduduk dan meringis.

"Selamat telah memilih pilihan yang tepat sayang."

"Sekarang, cepat bawa sang harimau menemui rusanya karena aku ingin segera memakannya."

 ** _Tbc_**

 _makasih yang udah coba baca cerita ini dan ninggalin jejak, aku terima kok saran sama masukannya karena aku sendiri emang masih pemula jadi masih butuh banyak belajar. Bahkan sampe sekarang aku masih bingung sama fanfiction, kaya tanda-tanda atau kegunaannya, jujur aku bingung wkwk._

 _Tadi ada yang bilang ini udah M, jadi aku ganti jadi M ya. Makasih ka sarannya:)_


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary** :

Kim Kai adalah Pemimpin tertinggi dari tiga kelompok Iblis. Mereka sudah menguasai bumi termasuk Seoul selama 10 tahun. Yang mana mereka membuat peraturan untuk para manusia. Mengumpulkan mereka yang berumur 17 tahun sebagai budak dan setelah itu tidak ada yang tau bagaimana kelanjutan untuk mereka yang 'terpilih'.

Do Kyungsoo, seorang pria pendek yang mencoba kabur dari mereka yang selalu mengambil manusia saat manusia itu berumur 17 tahun. Dan mereka yang manusia sebut dengan incubus.

[ _incubus adalah iblis yang mengambil energi manusia dengan berhubungan badan]_

 _ **Cast** :_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Kai_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Xi Luhan_

 _ **Warning: di Chapter ini banyak unsur dewasa.**_

 _ **Chapter 3 : Pertemuan yang menjadi musibah**_

Seorang pria dengan postur tubuh yang indah sedang duduk dengan gelisah di sisi ranjangnya. Ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa atasan. Pria itu menggigit jarinya yang merupakan kebiasaannya jika ia sedang gelisah.

Tidak lama datanglah pria tinggi dengan mata berwarna biru dan telinga yang besar namun masih terbilang sangat tampan bahkan bisa dikatakan sempurna memasuki kamar tempat pria cantik itu menunggu.

Wajah cemas itu kini menatap dengan gelisah saat orang yang dinantikannya datang. Berharap berita baik yang akan ia dapatkan dari makhluk di depannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Kau menyembunyikannya sebelum Kai ataupun Sehun datang, bukan?"

"Ia baik-baik saja,kan?"

Terlalu anyak pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut cantiknya membuat dirinya malas untuk menjawab. Pria tinggi tersebut justru duduk di samping sang pria kecil dan mulai menciumi lehernya, mencium bau mawar yang sangat nikmat memasuki hidungnya. Ingin rasanya ia menyerang orang di depanya lagi jika orang itu tidak mendorongnya menjauh.

"Aku bertanya, apakah kau menemukannya, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar dan melihat pria cantik di depannya dengan datar.

"Aku tidak menemukan orang yang kau sebutkan ciri-cirinya,Baekhyun. Bermata bulat, bibir tebal dan kau bilang apa-imut?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya saat menyebut kata imut karena menurutnya hanya pria di depannya-lah yang pantas mendapat gelar tersebut.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar sebelum menghela nafasnya. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dengan menarik selimut untuk menutupi dadanya yang terbuka. Merasa masih tidak nyaman jjika bersama dengan Chanyeol di dalam kamar.

Dengan cepat sebuah tangan besar menarik selimut itu yang membuat Baekhyun kembali terduduk, tetapi kali ini bukan duduk di ranjang, tapi duduk di atas pangkuan seseorang yang membuat bokongnya merasakan sesuatu yang keras yang terus menggosok-gosokkannya.

Pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah seperti terbakar yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat reaksi dari manusia kesayangannya. Pria kecil itu mencoba pergi dari pangkuan Chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat, namun justru mendapatkan desahan dari sang pemilik.

"Aah.. Kau membuat aku kembali mengeras Baekhyun."

"Lepaskan, Chanyeol."

"Hmm."

 _"Aah.. You're so fuckable."_ Chanyeol mengabaikan rintihan Baekhyun saat dirinya masih terus menggosokan miliknya pada bokong Baekhyun. Memiliki bokong besar yang menggegam erat juniornya benar-benar membuatnya seperti ia baru saja memasuki surga yang bahkan mustahil membiarkan iblis masuk ke dalamnya.

Baekhyun terus menahan suara laknat yang akan keluar dari mulutnya karena Ia tidak mau memberikan kepuasaan pada makhluk yang mengurungnya. Tapi tanpa diduga olehnya, Chanyeol mengigit leher putih Baekhyun dengan keras yang membuat Baekhyun berteriak kencang karena rasa sakit yang menyiksanya dan menyiksa lehernya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan. Jangan pernah menahan suaramu. Aku membencinya."

"A-Aku tidak peduli. Temukan dulu dia."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sinis dari sudut matanya. Ia mulai membenci dia yang selalu Baekhyun bicarakan. Se-istimewa apa manusia itu sampai Baekhyun terus mencemaskannya? Memikirkannya saja membuat amarah Chanyeol menjadi meluap.

Baekhyun tercekat saat merasakan tangan besar mengusap kejantanannya dengan menggoda. Tanpa bisa di tahan lagi, desahan mulai keluar dari mulutnya saat tangan itu menggengamnya dengan kuat dan membuat tubuh Baekhyun membusung ke depan. Merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak tertahankan yang terus mengalir.

 _"O-Oh Chanye-."_

 _"Ohh yes. Fuck. A-ah lebih cepat._ " Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggerakan pinggulnya, mengikuti gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang terus mengocok kejantanannya dengan cepat.

 _"Chan-Chanyeol i'm gonna-"_

Sedetik kemudian cairan berwarna putih keluar dari lubang kejantanan Baekhyun. Sang pemilik hanya menutup matanya dan desahan terus keluar dari mulutnya. Merasakan orgasme yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Nikmat. Itulah kata yang tepat untuknya sekarang.

Nafasnya kini memburu dengan cepat, keringat kembali terjatuh dari pelipisnya. Baekhyun melihat tangan yang tadi memberikan kenikmatan padanya kini telah diwarnai oleh cairan putih miliknya. Pipi Baekhyun kembali memerah, ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai manusia kembali dilecehkan.

"Kau selalu manis."

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang kini tengah menjilat cairan-cairan yang ada di tangannya dengan tatapan mesum yang ditunjukkan padanya justru membuat Baekhyun menjadi jijik. Namun, dengan cepat ia membuang pikiran yang menjijikan itu darinya, Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang mendongak kearahnya.

"Sudah puas? Sekarang cari dia."

Chanyeol masih terdiam, kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar. Tidak berniat untuk mengikuti perintah dari pria di depannya. Memang siapa dirinya yang berani menyuruh Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan putus asa, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika tidak mendapat jawaban dari pemilik dirinya. Persetan dengan harga diri, ia ingin sahabatnya ditemukan sekarang juga.

Tanpa diduga Chanyeol, Tubuh kecil Baekhyun berlutut di kaki panjangnya dan menunduk sangat dalam, meminta Chanyeol untuk menemukan sahabatnya. Chanyeol sendiri terkejut, karena ia tidak pernah menyangka manusia keras kepala seperti Baekhyun akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

Dan itu membuat dirinya semakin membenci dia.

"Kumohon..Kumohon cari Kyungsoo."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun."

Di dalam goa, Kyungsoo terus bergerak di dalam tidurnya, keringat terus bercucuran dari wajah kecilnya dan kerutan dahi terlihat sangat jelas, Tangan kecilnya juga terus meremas bajunya dengan kuat, bibirnya ikut mengeluarkan kata serapah dan kata memohon, ia seperti sedang bermimpi buruk bahkan yang lebih dari kata buruk.

 _"Aku menemukanmu, Kyungsoo."_

"Tidak!"

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu seperti orang yang habis berlari. Keringat membasahi seluruh badannya meskipun udara masih terasa sangat dingin. Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah. Air mata tiba-tiba ikut turun menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh tuhan."

Kyungsoo menghapus keringat di wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia masih bisa merasakan tangannya yang bergetar, kakinya pun seperti kehilangan tenaga untuk bergerak. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi yang kini telah basah akibat keringat miliknya.

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, menggeser tubuhnya mendekati dinding goa untuk bersandar. Tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergetar. Hatinya pun merasa tidak nyaman, seperti ketakutan dalam dirinya akan meledak sekarang juga.

Mata bulatnya menatap pintu goa dengan takut. Mata yang seakan-akan menantikan kehadiran seseorang. Mata yang kini menjadi waspada. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan dirinya lebih dalam agar ia ditutupi oleh kegelapan malam.

"Jadi, dimana kesayanganku?"

Jantung Kyungsoo kini berdetak sangat kencang saat ia melihat apa yang seharusnya ia tidak lihat di depan pintu goa. Ia kembali memeluk tubuhnya sekecil mungkin agar tidak terlihat dan menutup matanya, berdoa agar ia masih diberikan keselamatan.

Ketika Kyungsoo membuka matanya, nafasnya seperti tertahan ketika mata merah menatap tepat kearah manik matanya dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan. Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyungsoo takut, jujur ia sangat takut. Siapa yang tidak takut ketika melihat mata yang seakan-akan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup? Apalagi jika pemilik mata itu adalah iblis.

"Merindukanku?"

"AH!" Kyungsoo berteriak saat iblis itu dengan cepat berada di depan wajahnya. Jantungnya seperti akan meledak di dalam tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo mundur dengan takut, namun sebuah tangan memegang dagunya dengan kuat dan memaksanya untuk mendongak. Mata bulatnya kini bertemu lagi dengan mata merah menyala. Mata merah yang menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Jangan berteriak di depan wajahku!"

Makhluk di depannya kini berteriak, Kyungsoo menutup matanya dengan takut. Ia dapat merasakan aura yang tidak menyenangkan darinya.

Kai menatap pria kecil di depannya dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. Ia sangat tidak suka ketika ada yang berteriak tepat di wajahnya. Beruntung pria kecil tersebut adalah buruan yang penting, jadi ia tidak akan membunuhnya sekarang juga.

Kyungsoo menunduk sangat dalam yang membuat Kai tersenyum puas. Ia tidak suka seseorang berteriak, tetapi ia suka saat Kyungsoo meminta maaf dengan sangat submissive.

Kai menjilat bibirnya dengan seduktif dengan tatapan yang masih mengarah pada manusia di depannya yang masih menunduk. Tangan besarnya kembali mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dengan kuat, mata besar yang dulu menantang kini menjadi mata besar yang dipenuhi rasa takut.

Mata merah Kai terus melihat tepat di bibir tebal yang berwarna merah cherry, seperti menggoda Kai untuk segera memakannya sekarangnya juga. Sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo merasakan bibirnya menyentuh permukaan yang lembut dan basah.

Sadar bahwa Kai tengah menciumnya, Kyungsoo secepat mungkin mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh darinya. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tidak dapat mendorongnya karena perbedaan kekuataan pada keduanya.

Tidak puas hanya dengan ciuman tanpa menjelajah bibir Kyungsoo membuat Kai kesal. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo yang membuat empunya membuka bibirnya dengan refleks. Kesempatan itupun Kai gunakan untuk menjelajah ke dalam.

Dengan sangat ahli Kai memainkan lidahnya di dalam sana, menghisap dan menggigit lidah Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Walaupun tidak dibalas oleh pria yang diciumnya, Kai tetap menikmati setiap rasa Kyungsoo yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya termasuk bibirnya.

Kyungsoo sendiri memukul dada Kai dengan kuat, meminta untuk diberikan udara. Pria incubus itu menjauhkan wajahnya dan membentuk sebuah benang saliva. Entahlah itu saliva miliknya ataukah rusa kecil di depannya.

Kai melihat Kyungsoo dengan sangat puas. Bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat menggoda. Wajahnya yang pucat dengan nafas yang memburu dengan dihiasi keringat serta mulut yang terbuka yang juga dihiasi oleh liur miliknya.

Ah benar-benar seperti seseornag yang habis melakukan hubungan ranjang bukan?

"Hmm..Lihatlah bibir itu, menjadi sangat merah dan bengkak."

Kai mengelus bibir Kyungsoo dengan pelan dan mengelap air liur di sudut bibirnya lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

"Ah..benar-benar menggoda."

"Aku jadi ingin menggantikan air liur itu dengan cairanku di dalam mulutmu, benar-benar ekspresi yang bagus." Ucap Kai seraya menepuk pipi Kyungsoo dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

Pria mungil itu sendiri masih mengatur nafasnya, energi dalam tubuhnya seperti tersedot begitu saja oleh makhluk yang menciumnya. Ia menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang tajam, seandainya tatapan dapat membunuh, mungkin Kai akan mati dengan cepat.

"Aku suka tatapan itu, tatapan yang membuat diriku terangsang."

"Sudahlah, aku lebih suka bermain di ranjang daripada disini, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini dan bersenang-senang di tempatku."

Kai mengangkat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dengan mudah dan terlihat sangat ringan. Dalam hitungan detik pun dirinya sudah sampai di sebuah kamar yang asing dan dijatuhkan begitu saja di atas ranjang.

Dirinya mulai panik ketika Kai membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan dada bidang dengan abs yang sangat sempurna. Jujur, Kai benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan dan ya sangat sempurna. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung bertekuk lutut padanya tanpa peduli siapa dirinya. Namun tidak untuk Kyungsoo, ia sangat tidak menyukai Kai dan ia sangat membencinya.

"Ingin memulainya sekarang, sayang?"

"Menjauh dariku! Kau menjijikan!"

Kyungsoo menendang Kai dengan brutal yang bahkan tidak sedikit-pun mengenai makhluk tersebut. Dengan mudahnya Kai menangkap kaki kecil yang terus memberontak dan menahannya dengan satu tangan.

"Apa aku lupa memberitahu namaku? Namaku adalah Kai. Kim Kai. Jangan lupa untuk berteriak saat kita melakukannya."

Bagaikan tertimpa batu yang besar. Jantungnya terasa berhenti sesaat dan jiwanya meninggalkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar nama yang sangat ia ingin hindari. Jika ia bertemu dengan Park atau Oh ia masih mempunyai harapan untuk pergi tapi jika ia bertemu dengan Kim. Itu adalah musibah. Karena Kim tidak pernah mengembalikan anak yang dipilihnya, dan tidak ada yang pernah tau kemana mereka semua menghilang.

Melihat reaksi Kyungsoo membuat Kai tersenyum puas dan seringaian terbentuk di wajah sempurnanya.

 _Disisi Lain, di kediaman Do._

"Bagaimana ini? Aku memberikannya pada mahluk itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Nyonya Do sedari tadi berjalan dengan gelisah di dalam rumahnya, Setelah insiden suaminya, ia benar-benar membawa Kai ke tempat anaknya dan melepaskan mantra agar Kai dapat masuk ke dalam goa tersebut.

Tuan Do sendiri sudah di sembuhkan oleh sahabat Nyonya Do, yang bernama Lay. Ia bukanlah penyihir seperti Nyonya Do namun ia juga mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan seseorang.

Ya, Dunia ini sudah berbeda, atau justru dunia ini memang sudah berbeda sejak dulu. Hanya manusia sendiri yang terlalu buta atau tidak peduli untuk mengatahuinya. Mereka hanya terus berlomba untuk menciptakan benda seperti tembaga yang bergerak ataupun terbang. Berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi negara maju hingga melupakan fakta bahwa mereka tidaklah sendiri. Ada beberapa orang-orang yang berbeda dari mereka yang bersembunyi di tempat terpencil.

Namun semua itu tidak berlangsung lama, sampai para incubus berhasil menguasai bumi. Kehidupan yang dahulu tentram untuk para mereka yang berbeda, kini sudah musnah ketika makhluk itu membunuh semua temannya dan keluarganya. Menciptakan rasa benci yang tertanam menjadi tumbuh dengan kuat.

Pria dengan lesung pipinya itu bangkit dari sofa dan mengelus punggung perempuan paruh baya itu dengan pelan, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Nyonya Do. Kita akan melepaskan Kyungsoo dari makhluk itu."

Nyonya Do mengatur nafasnya untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Ia sangat membenci ini, membenci ketika harus memilih suaminya daripada anaknya. Keduanya sangat penting untuknya.

"Aku benar-benar ibu yang buruk ya?" Ucapnya dengan lirih, ia hanya tersenyum miris mengingat begitu mudahnya ia memberikan Kyungsoo pada Kai.

Lay menggeleng pelan dan memeluk Nyonya Do, "Tidak. Itu pilihan yang tepat, aku tahu mungkin Kyungsoo akan tersiksa disana, tapi aku juga tau Kai tidak akan berani menyakitinya. Jika kau memilih Kyungsoo, pasti suamimu sudah mati sekarang dan Kai akan tetap berhasil mendapatkan Kyungsoo."

"Mungkin aku akan berbohong jika berkata bahwa Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja, tapi yang aku tau, Kyungsoo adalah anak yang kuat dan aku tau ia bisa bertahan disana. Kita hanya tinggal mencari bantuan." Lanjutnya.

Nyonya Do menjauhkan dirinya dari Lay dan menatapnya masih dengan tatapan khawatir dan gelisah.

"Apa ramalan itu benar?"

Lay hanya mengangkatnya bahunya, "Aku tidak tau, jika itu bisa menyelamatkan umat manusia dan kembali memberikan kedamaian pada bumi, kenapa tidak? Maafkan aku Nyonya Do, tapi kau tau kan? Tugas kita adalah memberikan kedamaian lagi di muka bumi ini jadi aku sangat menyesal karena itu semua pasti sangat berat untukmu."

Wanita paruh baya itu kembali tersenyum miris dan menangis dalam diam, "Aku benar-benar ibu yang sangat buruk."

 ** _Tbc_**

 _Hai! Maaf karena lama update dan maaf kalo ternyata chapter 3 tidak sesuai harapan. Aku masih berterima kasih buat yang review dan menyempatkan waktu untuk baca cerita yang ga masuk akal ini. Saranghae._

 _Aku juga baru nulis **cerita baru** , tentang **mafia** sih dan yang pasti itu masih **Kaisoo**. Judulnya **"OWNED"** coba di cek yukk, makasih yaa._


	5. Notes

_INCUBUS_

Cast : Kai x Kyungsoo

Halloooo, apa kabar? Masih ada yang baca ff gajelas ini? Ehehehe

Jujur aja aku bingung mau update atau gak, sebenernya sih udah buat, tinggal di update tapi masih belum percaya diri. Karena masih jelek tulisannya wkwk. Lagian, tugas kuliah numpuk sekaliii, gasempet buka-buka cerita ini lagi:( bahkan mau nulis cerita yang lain aja susah.

Btw ini rate M, yang masih dibawah umur jangan baca...nanti kalian kotor gimana:( ehehehe. Maaf kalo kebanyakan ceritaku Kaisoo, karena bias aku kyungsoo dan first couple yg aku suka itu kaisoo. Semua berasal dari ig cuddlekaisoo dan exsoo88. _**So thanks to them i become kaisoo shipper:)**_

Maaf ya kalo updatenya lama, aku lebih suka baca daripada nulis:') makanya tulisannya ga bagus, btw thankyou yang udah fav dan follow bahkan review cerita ini.

Doakan semoga saya ada waktu luang untuk terusin cerita ini dan yang lainnya hehe.

Saranghae -Zarry


End file.
